


The Fun Kind This Time

by HSavinien



Series: A Little Tied Up (or a Lot) [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Character(s) of Color, Injury Recovery, Light Bondage, M/M, Minor Injuries, Pilots, Sexual Content, Trans Character, Trans Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:46:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7065790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSavinien/pseuds/HSavinien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn brings Poe home and takes care of him, then does some research and...takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fun Kind This Time

**Author's Note:**

> Beta and meta thanks to ahiddenkitty and my SO. Direct sequel to "I'm Here to Rescue You" and will make a bit more sense if you've read that first.

Beebee-ate was Not Happy with them when they finally got back on base. The little droid rolled around Poe, hooting critically and bumping him in the shins for emphasis.

“I know, I know, I'm thick as a dewback's ass and shouldn't be allowed to go anywhere without your supervision,” Poe agreed, bending to give Beebee's head a cuddle. “I'm sorry. Finn came and rescued me though, does that help?” He flashed Finn a tired smile, still worn out even after their nap on the shuttle. “And Testor's kids got the data crystal back from the bounty hunters before they hacked it, so really, I didn't do too badly.”

Beebee-ate turned on Finn and whistled peremptorily.

“Um...”

Poe sighed. “You're being instructed to take me to the infirmary. Really, Beebee, I'm mostly scraped up and sore, that's all. The medkit in my quarters will be fine.”

“I can patch him up,” Finn offered, patting the droid. “You just keep an eye on him tomorrow and let me know if he's having trouble? We can drag him to the medics then.”

“Very diplomatic,” Poe grumbled. “Fine. I promise I don't feel seriously hurt anywhere, but I'll go see Doctor Kalonia tomorrow if anything seems wrong.”

Beebee blatted disconsolately, but refrained from banging into his shins any more and went cuddly instead.

“I missed you too. Come on, you can charge up while Finn fixes me. You're definitely running on low power. Were you that worried, bebe?” Cooing over the little grumbling droid, Poe limped toward the barracks, leading the way.

***

The medkit in Poe's quarters included mild painkillers, disinfectant spray, and dermaseal, which was really all he seemed to need. Poe dropped his pants and let Finn help him off with the zip-up coat that was the best thing they'd found not to aggravate his sore shoulders. Finn sat Poe in a chair, cleaned and inspected each scrape as gently as he could manage, the red rawness of friction burn standing out on his skin under the dark hair of his legs and arms. He patched the abrasions where the straps had rubbed, then handed him the painkiller and the refilled canteen to wash it down.

Poe dropped the canteen on the floor after a swig and staggered the few steps to slump into his bunk. He groaned. “I feel creaky.”

“And bruised?”

“And bruised. Don't apologize for that,” he added, waving a hand Finn's direction from his sprawl. “You were right to do it and you got me on my feet.”

Finn swung the chair over so he could sit beside Poe's bunk. “Well, I don't like efficiency that hurts you,” he muttered.

“Hurting's better than dead. Or with nerve damage from being tied like that for much longer.” Poe shook his head. “Hey buddy, I'm going to pass out here in a few minutes. Give me a hand until I do?”

Finn smiled lopsidedly. “Sure.” He folded Poe's hand in both of his own and squeezed it, then settled in to wait for Poe to fall asleep.

***

Poe did not sleep through the next week, though he threatened to try. By the fourth day, most of the muscle aches had subsided enough for him to walk without limping, so he wandered around base with some purple-green bruising and made his reports and worked on his X-Wing with the hangar techs while Beebee-ate trailed after him liked a concerned pittin.

Finn tried not to hover. He also did some research and wiped the computer very thoroughly when he was done. He didn't think people would _mind_ , but they would probably tease him for the rest of his life.

***

Jess Pava caught Poe as he was leaving another briefing on the intelligence he'd been caught trying to get back to the Resistance.

“Dameron, drinks. Tonight,” she informed him. “If you're not in the rec room within two hours after dinner, Snap and I will paint your ship purple and lock up all the orange paint on base and Chief Nnenda will help us do it. Bring Finn, he could use some socializing with people besides you and the long-distance Jedi kid.”

“You  _wouldn't_ .” Hand over his heart, Poe added, “Don't worry, Testor, I'll be there. Can't speak for Finn, but I'll share the invite.”

“Good.” She patted him on the back – more gently than usual. “You owe me at least two rounds for helping with the extraction and you probably owe him about six.”

“When have I  _ever_ ducked out of buying the rounds I owe?”

“I think you still owe me for Rodia, but I won't hold it against you.” She grinned and flicked her hair back. “See you, Commander. Take care of him, Beebee,” Pava added, nodding cordially to the droid.

“After dinner,” he agreed. Then he detoured to Supply to requisition a few buckets of orange paint, just in case.

***

Jess was singing by the time Poe hit the rec room with Finn tagging along. Her voice was great, really, but she was singing one of her favorite songs that she'd made up herself and popularized with Red, Blue, Dagger, and Stiletto. It was about General Organa and the female Rebels – pilots, ground troops, and support – after the Battle of Yavin. It was also more than a little detailed about the celebrations that the women had enjoyed with their friends, lovers, and each other  _after_ the battle, ranging from the drinking of three kegs of ewok-brewed nut-liquor to ceremonial dances to...more intimate matters.

They'd walked in at just the wrong moment. Poe plugged his ears and hummed loudly as she grinned at him through the verse about his mother and father. When she hit the chorus again, he dropped his hands and acknowledged Finn's prodding elbow. 

“Was that... Kes Dameron, she said...?”

“Shara Bey and Kes Dameron, my parents.”

“And there's a song about...”

“The aftermath of the Battle of Yavin with a verse about my conception. Pava wrote it. I was not consulted.” Poe sighed. “My mother thinks it's hilarious, as does the general.”

Finn patted his shoulder sympathetically. “Damn. You want me to get you a drink?”

Poe waved a hand toward the bar. “No thanks, I'm not drinking tonight. Get yourself something and tell Arranda that yours and Pava's next two are on me, though.”

Finn came back with a mug of kothtri, sipped it, and blinked suddenly watery eyes. 

“Arranda did warn you that's highly spiced, right?”

“Yeah, I guess I just wasn't expecting so much bite. Gotta get used to flavors beyond 'Nutripak Four' somehow.”

“I'm glad you're trying. I wanna make you some of my abuela's chile recipes without your face melting off.”

Finn shrugged, bashful. “I'd like that.” He took another drink and coughed a little. “Maybe you can finish this for me? Colonel Arranda said it wasn't an intoxicant.”

“Sure.” Poe grinned at Finn lazily, his good mood restored. “Thanks. You can get something alcoholic yourself, you know? Just because I'm not getting tanked doesn't mean you can't.”

“Yeah, I know.” Finn ran a thumb down Poe's forearm, raising an itch in Poe's gut and driving grumpy thoughts completely out of his head. “I had some ideas I want to be sober for. If you wanna. Tonight.”

Poe raised the cup and drained it in a couple of long swallows, watching Finn watch him, then licked his lips – not cinnamon, but enough alike to add that familiar burn – and caught Finn's hand, pulling him out of his seat. “Okay, thanks for the rescue, everybody who was in on it gets two drinks on my tab, have a nice night, bye now,” he announced to the room, tugging a laughing Finn behind him as he plotted the exact most efficient route to his quarters.

***

They were delayed slightly as Poe pulled Finn into a corner, pushing and rearranging him and grabbing his face for a biting, hot kiss that was enough sweetened by Poe's own taste that Finn could stand the leftover spice on his tongue. Finn obliged, leaning his weight into Poe at the hips and shoulders.

“Ideas, huh?” Poe asked breathlessly. “You need anything from your quarters for these ideas?”

“Not if Beebee-Ate delivered my pack to your place like I asked.”

Poe laughed. “So that's what that was about. I wasn't allowed near it.”

“Yep.” Finn tugged Poe down the corridor, feeling the grin fighting to escape onto his face. “That droid is a good little sneak.”

***

Finn fumbled the latch of Poe's quarters, catching it on the third try and shuffled Poe backwards through towards the bunk. Poe pulled him in by the lapels of the jacket for another kiss, teeth nipping at his mouth and breath ghosting his cheek as they broke apart for a second for air.

“Okay, just a-”

“Mmh?”

Finn pushed back a little, laughing. “Just a sec. I wanted to, uh, make sure we were on the same wavelength.”

Poe gave Finn an exaggeratedly heated look. “Oh?”

Finn's face scrunched. “Stop it. I was being serious.”

“Sorry, buddy.” Poe petted the curls starting to grow out at the nape of Finn's neck. “I'm listening.”

Finn's eyes flicked to his mouth, then back up to his eyes and he smiled the lopsided way he had when he was nervous. “I found tutorials and if you want to... I want to tie you up. Your arms.”

Poe's toes curled. “Oh yeah. I want to.”

“And then I want to ride you.”

Poe slid both hands down Finn's back to cup his ass. “This is a good plan.” He grinned, and leaned in to bite at Finn's jaw. “We both need to collect our supplies, hot stuff. Meet you at the bed in two minutes.”

Finn's eyes fluttered when Poe nipped the sweet spot at the corner of his jaw, then he pushed away determinedly and headed for the pack that Beebee-ate had left for him earlier, kicking off his boots and dropping his jacket on the chair as he passed.

Poe tore his eyes away and started stripping off as fast as he could manage, plopping down on the bed to take off his own boots. He tossed socks and shirt at the 'fresher hamper, then rolled over to reach the drawer where he kept supplies. Poe was fumbling way too much for someone who didn't even have anybody's hands on them as a distraction, but he could hear Finn's breathing from across the room and the rustle of cloth was surprisingly audible in the small space of his quarters. He did still manage to open his pants one-handed, though, and kicked them off down the foot of the bed. He cupped his soft cock for a second and rubbed into his own hand for a moment, feeling the twitch and clench inside.

“You good?” Finn asked. “Getting a little handsy there for a guy who's supposed to be getting ready.”

“Shut up, I'm working on it,” Poe grumbled. He finally felt his hard-on in the drawer and pulled it out. Unsnapping the soft cock from its harness, he slid the hard-on into place and wrapped his hand around it. Finn plopped down on one elbow beside him, making the bunk jostle and laced his fingers between Poe's, squeezing gently and making Poe jerk as the nerve receptors clicked into place.

“Fuck...” Poe squirmed. “Okay, I'm good. I'm set. You?”

Finn waved a coil of rope at him. It was the good kind, soft enough not to add any friction burns and not so slick it wouldn't hold a knot.

“Sexy,” Poe said dryly.

“You like it,” Finn said confidently. Then he leaned in to kiss up the side of Poe's throat. “Now, do you want to lean back and let me tie you up all pretty or not?”

Poe twitched at the surge of lust that swept from his scalp down to his groin. He wrapped an arm around Finn's shoulders to feel the muscle play there and kissed Finn with as much filthy promise as he could manage. “Damn right I do.”

Tossing the rope up onto the pillows, Finn got his hands under Poe's hips and helped him scooch up the bed. Poe laughed at the manhandling, groping Finn's ass to make him falter.

Finn bit his shoulder. “Quit it. I'm gonna drop you.”

“Oh yeah?” Poe grinned. “You know, if you don't want me using my hands, then you might have to tie 'em up.”

Finn wrestled him up to the head of the bed, pinning his shoulders and kissing him thoroughly. “Yeah, I might have to.”

***

Poe grinned, but was nice enough not to laugh while Finn worked out the knots, trying to make sure they wouldn’t rub the wrong way. It was harder on a person – Poe squirmed when Finn's thumb caught the inside of his elbow and he was squishier – but he also readjusted when asked and could tell Finn when something was pinching.

The rope, wrapped round and round Poe's forearms, stood out with a pale subtle shine against the gold of his skin. Finn had to pause to press a kiss inside Poe's wrist. When he'd finished securing Poe's arms, Finn looped the free end up around a rail in the headboard, and pulled it tight there. Poe's biceps flexed as he tested the knot, then he went sort of limp and Finn panicked a little.

“You okay? Nothing too tight?”

Poe nodded. “I'm good.” His voice creaked a little and he stopped to clear his throat, a hot blush reddening his cheeks and stealing down his chest. “It's very good.”

Finn grinned at him and ran a finger down the center of his chest, following the patches of red. “Ohhh. I got it.”

“Oh fuck, shut up, you jerk.” Poe twitched as he tried to keep his hips still.

Finn teased farther down, wrapping on hand around Poe's cock for a gentle squeeze. “Nah, I don't think you really want me to.”

“No, I don't,” Poe agreed breathlessly.

“Okay, you're gonna stay there and work on being still while I prep. Yes?”

“Yes.”

Finn knelt up beside Poe and gave him a little show, opening himself up as Poe's eyes flicked back and forth between Finn's face and his hand.

“Hey, you should give me a kiss,” Poe said.

“Just a sec.” Finn shivered as he pulled his fingers free, then straddled Poe and leaned up, one hand braced on the pillow beside his head, and kissed him slow and hot.

Poe bit him. “Okay, now come _on_.”

Finn laughed into Poe's shoulder. “So bossy.”

Poe squirmed in his restraints, but froze when Finn sat back, easing himself down on Poe's cock.

“Better, bossy?” Finn wrapped a hand around Poe's wrist and leaned down for another kiss. “I got you. You're right where you want to be, huh?”

“Yeah...” Poe sighed.

Finn nuzzled his cheek, then pulled back and got on with it as promised. Poe bucked up into him as well as he could, but Finn was a lot more solid and definitely had better leverage, so he took it slow and deliberate and just right, building himself up to a fever pitch and pulling Poe right along with him.

Finn kept one hand around Poe's arms, secure and solid, and used the other to play merry havoc across Poe's sweet spots, scratching a nail across his collarbone and drawing curving lines across the thin skin there. He pinched and groped and all the while kept his hips moving steadily. Poe's fingers traced at his wrist, the only place they could reach. Poe's breath ramped up faster and harder and he started chanting quiet, fervent filthy approval. Finn vaguely heard himself huffing out little inadvertent punchy noises, then Poe groaned and twisted up as Finn was coming down. Thrown off, Finn faltered and they both shifted in the best way, tipping Finn over the edge.

Finn yelled and curled into himself and Poe bucked up under him, back taut as a bulkhead under stress. Poe's fingers scrabbled at Finn's arm. Finn had just enough brain left to parse Poe's voice.

“C'mon, almost, bite me, Finn, just a little more, almost there...”

Finn dropped his head and nipped at Finn's throat, sucking sharply just under the point of his jaw, and felt the shudder run through him, rocking them both.

“Fuucck...” Poe sighed, sagging back down to the bed. Finn eased off Poe's cock as he went, then tipped over on the bed next to him and cuddled close.

“All right?” he asked sleepily.

Poe mumbled an affirmative and pulled at the bindings. “Can you untie me now? I need to piss and my shoulders are getting tired.”

“Yeah, you got it.” Finn got the quick-release knot undone and the rope slid off. There were red marks where it'd been and the pattern of the fibers left on Poe's skin, but it didn't look like the rope had rubbed too hard anywhere.

Poe rolled out of bed and stretched, working his shoulders and arms a bit, then grinned back at Finn, slumped in the warm spot he'd vacated. “Back in a minute.” He grabbed a few things from the shelf and headed into the 'fresher.

Finn roused himself only long enough to wipe off with his discarded skivvies, then tossed them toward the hamper and buried his face back in the bed, warm and muzzy and happy. In a few moments, Poe dropped into bed beside him and wrapped around Finn, murmuring satisfied sweetness in his ear. Finn anchored him with one hand on the back of Poe's neck and his face pressed to Poe's collarbone.

Drifting in a sea of contentment, Finn fell asleep.

* * *

 

***

Totally skippable End Notes with many parenthetical asides on prosthetic development and the Star Wars universe:

***

Soooo. Poe's prosthetic dick(s) come to you courtesy of Luke's new hand and the R&D happening in our world that attempts to replicate sensation-receiving penises for people who weren't born with them attached. Because, as you may have noticed here, Poe is trans. (For more details on this, aka my short bullet point list of headcanons, go here: <http://hsavinien.tumblr.com/post/139978958189/i-have-thoughts-my-thoughts-involve-trans-poe>.) And...Star Wars can replicate an entire hand (see: Luke and the medical droid) with synthetic nerves that actually transmit information that the body reads as normal. We can't do that. Not anywhere near that well, not yet. (They're working on it.)

Bottom surgery/phalloplasty is unfortunately an expensive, major ordeal at this point. Some trans men and transmasculine nonbinary or genderqueer folks opt for it and love it, but not all are interested, able, or happy with the current options. (Again, doctors are working on improving the process and have made great strides.)

People in our world are also currently working on making a strap-on that can transmit sensation. Reviews vary (<http://www.ohjoysextoy.com/ambrosia/>) as to (<http://confessionsofasextoyrep.com/review-orgasmatronics-ambrosia-2-0/>) the success (<https://www.susans.org/forums/index.php?topic=191543.0>) of the first attempt I know about, but it's a start.

What I ended up with, then, is a set of removable prosthetics (Luke's hand is interchangeable too, after all), with a neural connector in the base. Poe's got a soft cock for everyday wear and a hard one for when he wants it (and probably an extra one for special occasions). That takes care of the biggest mechanical problem that science currently has, i.e. how to make the dang thing perk up when its owner is aroused. It transmits plenty of pleasurable sensation and if the result isn't exactly what Poe would get if he'd grown it himself, he's probably okay with that.

 


End file.
